Gruvia Week 2016
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Late I know, but I just found the prompts] A whole week dedicated to the fabulous water mage and her ice prince
1. Memory

**I LITERALLY ONLY JUST FOUND THIS HAHAHA! I suck at things like this - not the writing so much but just finding the prompts/dates for things. Ugh, I'm not that late with it though since it's still April - thank God for the existence of the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki otherwise I would never have known. Anyway, enjoy! Plus...just a warning...I'm a sucker for Gray teasing Juvia :3**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Memory

If Gray had to have a favourite memory out of all them, it would most definitely involve Juvia playing a major part. But, if you had to make him choose a specific one, he wouldn't be able to give an answer. It could've been their float at the Fantasia Parade, or the time she'd helped them get into the Tower of Heaven, or simply every time she'd brushed off and backed away from Lyon's stupid advances. It could've been absolutely anything so long as it was something to do with her. Or...maybe...just maybe...it was the moment they'd first met. Sure they'd met on bad terms but that was quickly sorted out. She'd offered to protect him, and so far no matter what stupid and reckless things he'd done, she'd held up that promise. She didn't have to protect him with her body though, she protected him with her heart more than anything. She'd defended him more times than he could count when he was bound to end up in trouble, she's taken the privilege to follow him on his missions and to go with him when their team split directions. She was by his side like the loyal woman she was. And, if he wanted to be just a little bit more smug about his relationship with her in front of Lyon, without him the Lamia Scale bastard wouldn't have even met her in the first place.


	2. Eyes

**This is a really weird prompt but...eh, I'll try**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Eyes

Their magic may be compatible enough for a unison raid to be performed, but other than that they were total opposites if you looked from a distance. Juvia would openly show her emotions whereas Gray would keep them hidden. Gray was cold and stiff, Juvia was warm and bubbly. But if you looked closer, then through their eyes you could just about see how similar the two actually are.


	3. Family

**This is a cute one hehe**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Family

Anyone who knows Gray well enough would be able to tell you simply that he was the sole survivor of the destruction of his hometown, Isvan. And most people who didn't know he was in a wizard's guild would take pity on him and say how terrible it was that he no longer had a family. But Fairy Tail was his family now, and it would forever remain that way no matter if the guild suddenly disbanded or something. And even though the guild that had so generously taken him in and given him something to live for, at times it wasn't enough. Especially once the battle with Tartarus was over and done with. The ache in his heart at losing his own father twice weighed heavily on his heart. The one and only person who knew the extent of that pain in his chest was the one person who had helped send his father away back to his mother, where they belonged together. And through their six months of living together after the guild's disbandment, Juvia had never strayed from his side during his fits, his outbursts, his training sessions when things had gone wrong and he hadn't been able to control his new magic all that great. For those six months, Juvia had been his only family, and he'd been extremely grateful in the end that she'd followed him at all.

Family was something that sometimes meant something to the ice mage, and at other times it didn't. He'd been passed around from family to 'family' for 19 years of his life. First his blood family in Isvan, then the time he'd stayed with Ur and trained in her magic alongside Lyon, then there was that little adventure to Magnolia with Pause and Doronbo (who he kinda considered brothers at the time once they'd settled together), then the Fairy Tail guild had taken him in after saving his life, and then Juvia had come with him once that disbanded, and then after he'd lived with Juvia for a bit, he'd sort of had a family at Avatar he supposed - Natsu and the others were normally always preaching about how guilds were one big family together after all.

And in all honesty, if she would allow it, he would keep Juvia at his side for as long as he could. For she was - perhaps in more ways than one - a part of his family now.

* * *

 **For those who don't know who Doronbo and Pause (pausaay) are, then you gotta go read Fairy Tail: Ice Trail!**


	4. Vacation

**I have always wanted to do a fic like this!**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Vacation

"I swear those two are up to something..." Erza muttered as she glanced down at the shoreline where Gray and Natsu stood in hushed whispering with water guns in hand.

"And if they have weapons on them then it certainly isn't something good" Lucy sighed from where she laid on the sunbed between Juvia and Erza.

"Juvia doesn't mind getting wet, being made of water due to her magic and all" the bluenette smiled sympathetically at the other two. "Are Gray-sama and Natsu-san always like this?"

Lucy huffed. "I swear they bicker like a married couple each and every day. It drives me nuts!"

"Try being me, I've known them since they were kids. Granted, I've only known Natsu since he entered the guild because Gray and Cana were the only ones there of our age when I finally got there. And Gray was _not_ overly happy about me stepping on his turf, so to speak".

Lucy opened one eye curiously. "He wasn't? But he's so nice to you - and that's not just because you're able to scare the two of them to death".

Erza chuckled. "Yep, he absolutely hated me. He'd pick fights, do anything at all just to tick me off. It wasn't until one sunset he caught me crying at the river that he finally cooled down and accepted me - granted, he was going to pick a fight again when he found me that time".

"So Lyon-sama was right about something then, Gray-sama was annoying when he was little".

The redheaded woman huffed out a small groan. "It was when he met Natsu that things got worse. And, Lucy, I think they're going to attack you first since out of us three, you're the easiest target".

The blond groaned and draped an arm over her eyes. "I hate them sometimes...and I honestly don't know who's worse, Gray Fullbuster or Natsu Dragneel".

Suddenly, the three of them sat up a little bit to see Gray laughing as Natsu heated himself up to dry his face of water before he growled at Gray. "What was that for?! I thought we had a truce that we weren't attacking each other this time?!"

"I'm sorry Flame Brain, I just had to make sure it still worked, and luckily it does. Besides," he gave the pinkette an evil grin "that was a little payback for putting a crab down my shirt back at the hotel room".

"Oh so that's why they both wanted to get out here so badly, Natsu was about to be murdered in cold blood by Gray" Lucy laid back but not for long as a splash of water hit her directly on the stomach, making her jump up with a squeal. She growled and stormed off towards the boys who were crackling with laughter before they set off running for their safety. "YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Lucy yelled at the retreating figures before returning to her sunbed.

Juvia then excused herself quickly before following the boys - she had a plan for them.

~~GRUVIA~~

Juvia watched from behind a palm tree as Gray and Natsu sat beside one another drawing up attack strategies in the sand, their backs toward the unsuspected water mage. She calmly walked up behind them before pouring two buckets of water on their heads - cold water for Natsu and warm water (heated by the sun) for Gray. Both boys shot up and looked round at their attacker.

"Juvia?!" they both chorused in surprise. They certainly hadn't expected the water mage to attack them back - they'd found it pointless to even try attacking her in the first place since she would just absorb the water without a single flinch.

"Well we never expected that". Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck with closed eyes as he sighed a little.

"Yeah, you got us good, Juvia, nice one" Gray praised her approvingly.

"Thank you Gray-sama, Natsu-san".

"Say Natsu, how about a bet?"

Natsu froze and his eyes lit up at the thought of a challenge. He turned to Gray and grinned wide. "What kind of bet, Ice Princess?"

Gray brushed off the irritating nickname like usual before smirking wickedly. "Whoever can hit the other five times before sunset gets their dinner brought by the loser, you in?"

"I am so in! Prepare to lose, Gray!" Natsu smirked back just as wickedly as the two shook hands and Natsu set off running to gain some distance.

"Juvia? Care to accompany me?" the ice mage held up his hand, waiting.

Juvia giggled and gave him a high-five. "Juvia's in!" And so the two of them set off after Natsu, who in turn yelped and ran even faster, shouting back that Gray was a nasty cheater and that he never played fair in any of their bets.

* * *

 **Ah...I do love it when Gray teases Juvia or when she teases him in return or something**


	5. Sounds

**Again, a very...weird...prompt...umm...lol, I can't write smut, sorry**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Sounds

"If you could hear one sound for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"Hm...Juvia would love to hear the birds chirping in the morning when she wakes".

"Really?"

"Mhm, what would Gray-sama's be?"

"The sound of your voice is enough for me".

* * *

 **Well, I tried xD**


	6. Fear

**Aww, this is quite a cute prompt if you make it comforting**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Fear

"Juvia is scared Gray-sama..."

"Why? There's nothing to be afraid of, Juvia. Well, except more of Lyon being an absolute prick".

"It's not that. Juvia is afraid of losing Gray-sama again...for longer..."

The raven paused in his walk and gave the blunette a quick hug. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere for a very long time".

* * *

 **Well, I tried xD Again, lol**


	7. Answer

**Last one! No bonus prompts? Shame. Oh, this prompt comes from that scene in the manga, right? I don't read the manga**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Answer

"Juvia? I...I know you can't hear me but...I don't know why I felt that now would be the right time to give you that answer you always wanted from me... I just...I just regret not telling you sooner...or at all, even. I...I do love you, more than just a guildmate or a friend. You meant so much to me and now I...I can't even... I'm so sorry Juvia...if I could trade places or do something different then believe me I would! I...I'm so, so sorry... I love you, and I promise I'll be able to tell you that properly someday..."

* * *

 **I just wrote a whole week's worth in a whole day**

 **And well that was a sad way to end it xD Oh well, couldn't help myself**


End file.
